After Eclipse
by EmmaxLouise
Summary: What happens now? Set a few weeks after Eclipse. Bella is helping with wedding planning, and a lot of EXB fluff. What happens when she's kidnapped with the wedding only a few weeks away?
1. Chapter 1

Sorry it's so short, i haven't had much of a chance to work on it. This first chapter is from Edward's Point of View, and the nex will most likely be Bella's.

On a side note, in my opinion, Edward doesn't always think so..._depressingly_...it was just because of the events that had recently happened.

If you think it's worth continuing, please review!

**Disclaimer: The characters, r****eferences**, and the setting are not mine. They were created by the wonderful and talented Stephenie Meyer. I do not claim any of it.

* * *

EPOV

As I beheld her sleeping, I was again, as I often was, amazed at how fortunate I was. Bella loved me, even though I could never deserve such a beauty. I would be in debt to the powers that put us together for the rest of eternity.

I watched her from the rocking chair in the corner of her room, listening to her even breathing and the gentle rhythm of her heart. Every beat reminded me just how much I needed her. I couldn't imagine not ever hearing her heartbeat again; it was the most important sound in the world to me.

I still couldn't understand it; _why did she love me? _I had hurt her time and time again, left her, lied to her, and my very existence put her at risk. I inwardly cursed myself at my own stupidity; in trying to do the "right" thing, I forced my family to move, made myself so unhappy that I couldn't even be around my family because I was so distraught, and, worst of all, I hurt Bella more than anyone has ever hurt her in her life. That's not mentioning my suicide attempt that very nearly killed us both. I will never be able to make up for all of that, even if I live the rest of eternity. I am still incredulous that she actually forgave me.

What did I do to deserve such an angel? One that is such a warm, loving, forgiving, and caring person? I will never love anyone as much as I love her.

I stood from where I was sitting, and crossed the room to the side of her bed. I gazed down at her angelic face, unable to look away. My eyes grazed over her face, taking in all of her features. Her pale eyelids, her soft, slightly pink cheeks, the delicate curve of her jaw line, her full lips that were, in my opinion, the softest feature of all. Her gorgeous brown hair framed her beautiful face. I reached out and gently brushed a lock that was resting on her cheek aside, my fingertips barely brushing her warm skin. I sat down on the edge of her bed, thinking.

Why does she want this? Why would she want to be a monster? Bella has told me a number of times that it was because she wanted to be with me for the rest of eternity, but it is still hard for me to fathom. She wanted to be a vampire, and it was my entire fault. I should have never talked to her, better yet, completely avoided her since the day we met. I knew that was what I _should've _done, but I also knew I could never have avoided such a fascinating and beautiful creature. I was so selfish…I didn't deserve an angel. Now the angel tried to convince me to condemn her to an eternity of night, and I was self-centered enough to agree. I wanted to be with Bella for the rest of my existence, and I knew that she did too. But she deserved better than I could give her, she deserved to be able to have kids, grow old, and die only to end up in heaven.

I still was uncertain that she made the right decision a few weeks ago, when she chose me over _him_. I've never seen her that upset before. I've never seen her cry like that. Would she have been happier with him? Would she have been better off with the werewolf rather than the vampire?

All of these thoughts were running through my head, when Bella's eyes fluttered open. As awareness dawned on her face, I saw the answer to my questions in her eyes. Her eyes were so full of love that I couldn't doubt how much she loved me. She reached her hand out to touch the side of my face and I saw the other reassuring answer; the diamond ring, her engagement ring to be precise, was very visible on her finger. I smiled as I saw it, realizing that in a few short months she would be my wife. I closed my eyes when I felt her hand press against the side of my cheek, enjoying the warmth. I raised my hand to hers, moving it from my cheek to my lips, lightly kissing the back of it, and inhaling deeply. I loved the way she smelled. Words cannot describe it; it is the most amazing scent I have ever smelled in my long life.

I opened my eyes slowly, and met her gaze with my own. She seemed completely awake now, eyes watching me intently.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." I whispered quietly so Charlie wouldn't wake up, but Bella would still be able to hear me. As far as I could tell, he was still dreaming, his thoughts incoherent in his current unconscious state. Bella just smiled, and moved so she was sitting cross-legged next to me.

"I don't mind." She responded in a whisper, resting her head on my shoulder. I tilted head to press my lips into her hair, chuckling quietly. She looked up at me and smiled, her heart stuttering hyperactively. I smiled in response, and leaned in to press my lips against hers. The kiss was soft and sweet, and I reluctantly pulled away; it was 4:00 in the morning, and Bella needed more sleep.

"You should go back to sleep, love."

"I'm not tired anymore" She contradicted, but then yawned involuntarily. I smiled uncontrollably at this as I swept her up into my arms, and cradled her against my chest. I placed her gently down onto her bed and lay carefully down beside her, wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her towards me until she was resting against me. I buried my face in her hair, deeply inhaling once again.

"Edward?" She asked, but I could tell that she was about to fall asleep.

"Yes, love"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Bella, more than you could ever imagine. You are the most beautiful being in my world, and that will never changed. I love you with every part of me, and want to spend the rest of eternity with you." I whispered into her ear, hugging her closer to me. She was asleep then, her breathing becoming deeper and more even. I spent the next few minutes tracing invisible patterns into her arm with my fingertips, waiting to hear her talk in her sleep. That was my favorite part of watching her at night. My heart swelled until it felt like it was going to burst every time she said my name. As if on cue, Bella began her "sleep-talking".

"Edward?" She mumbled, snuggling further into my chest. "Edward ...I love you, Edward." She sighed contentedly whispering my name again. I kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too, Bella." I whispered; my voice barely audible in her dark room. I tilted my head to press my lips under her jawbone, wondering how I got so lucky. Bella was more than I deserved…so much more.

I closed my eyes and listened to my love's heartbeat. I loved the way it sounded, and I knew that once it stops beating, the pattern it previously had will forever be embedded into my conscience.

Before I knew it, it was almost time for Charlie to be waking up. I was so focused on my thoughts, that I hadn't realized how much time had passed. I carefully got up from the bed and kissed her forehead chastely before I crossed the room to her window.

Normally I would have stayed until after Charlie left, but Bella and I had to begin making wedding plans today, and I needed to make a few preparations before she awoke. I slipped out of her window and onto the soft damp grass below. I glanced back once more to see Bella's darkened window, knowing that my angel was asleep just beyond it. I could still faintly hear her heartbeat, the soft rhythm calming me, as I began to run towards my house.

As I neared the house, I became aware of my family members' thoughts. Of course, Alice was already aware of my presence and directed her thoughts to me.

"_Edward? Hurry up; we have a lot to do before Bella wakes up…"_ Her thoughts sounded anxious, and I chuckled at her eagerness. Bella had recently given her free-reign on our wedding, and Alice had started the planning immediately.

When I reached the porch, Alice was already waiting for me, practically jumping up and down in excitement.

"_Are you ready to go now?" _She thought impatiently, her forehead creasing in aggravation. I nodded, choking back laughter. She playfully punched me in the arm, and began running with me right behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

Still alot of fluff. Trust me the plot will be forming soon. The problem is that sometimes I feel like I'm a bit _too _detailed in my stories. Anyway, I'd love some help in coming up with some ideas for the next few chapters, so please email me if you have one. Thanks!

**Disclaimer: Of course I would never be creative enough to come up with half of the stuff I'm writing about. None of it's mine; the wonderful Stephenie Meyer is the one to give the credit to. So yeah...**

* * *

BPOV

I was still exhausted as I felt myself being pulled from unconsciousness. I woke with a start as I rolled off of my bed and hit my forehead on the cold hard floor. I groaned as I rubbed my head, and a sense of unease swept over me. _Where was Edward?_ He didn't say anything about leaving the night before, and why would he keep something like that from me?

I gripped the edge of the nightstand beside my bed, and pulled myself to my feet. I yawned, and looked over at the clock; 7:00. Charlie said that he was leaving early this morning to go fishing with Billy, so I suspected that he was already gone.

I walked across my room to grab my toiletries and a change of clothes, stubbing my toe on the end on the dresser in the process.

"Shoot." I muttered, rubbing my injured toe with my fingers. When I looked back across my room, I noticed a white, folded piece of paper on the rocking chair in the corner. I walked over to retrieve it, tripping only once, but almost falling flat on my face in the process. Hopefully my clumsiness wouldn't follow me when I was changed.

I carefully unfolded the letter, and instantly recognized Edward's elegant script.

_Bella,_

_Alice wanted me to help her with a few things, but I'll be back as soon as I can. I'll miss you every moment I'm away. I love you._

_With all of my love,_

_-Edward_

My heart ached as I realized how much I already missed him. I decided to take my shower now, considering that he could be gone for awhile. I once again crossed the room, my clothes and bag in hand, and proceeded down the hall to the bathroom.

Once I was about to get in the shower, I carefully removed my engagement ring. As I pulled it off my finger, I took the time to admire it.

As much as I hadn't wanted to get married before, I was "warming-up" to the idea. _Charlie_, however, was not. He has barely said anything to me the past few weeks, apparently still in shock. I remembered how he had reacted at first; furious, his face completely blowing past red into an almost purple color. I shuddered at the memory, and refocused my thoughts on my future. He wouldn't even allow Edward in the house—of course Edward "snuck in" anyway.

I pushed the foul memories back. In a few short months, I was going to be married. _Mrs. Edward Cullen._ I liked the sound of it. I kept repeating it silently to myself as I showered and changed.

I walked out of the bathroom, and into my room. I felt a wave of disappointment wash over me as I realized that Edward still had not returned, so I turned and walked slowly down the stairs and into the kitchen.

I noticed that Charlie left me a note on the refrigerator, so I quickly skimmed over it, confirming my earlier assumption; he had already left for his fishing trip.

When I was done reading it, I half-ran up the stairs, surprising myself when I didn't trip once. I jogged to my door, and opened it to reveal a still-empty room. I walked very slowly to my bed, intending to mope until Edward returned. Before I reached it two strong cold arms wrapped around my waist from behind me. I turned my head slightly and met his lips with my own. It was a very brief kiss.

Edward smiled lightly and tightened his arms around my waist slightly before he spoke.

"Good morning, love."

"Why were you gone so long?" I asked in a whisper, aware of the pain showing in my eyes.

"I just had to finish a few things. Besides, I did not expect you to already be awake." He responded in a quiet voice, before raising one perfect eyebrow. "Why are you up this early anyway?"

"You should know," I replied sarcastically, rubbing my forehead with my fingertips. I knew that Alice had most likely told him about my little _incident _this morning.

"Yes, well I guess perhaps she did mention it." He said, chuckling. I playfully pulled away, making the best angry-look I could. He took a step towards me, and in reaction, I took another step away from him. He looked hurt for a moment, and then flashed a wicked smile.

Before I could blink, I was on my back on my bed with Edward positioned above me, his hands pinning my shoulders down. His face was only inches away from mine, breath fanning across my face. That alone was enough to completely disorient me. As soon as I was able, I took a breath to speak, but before I could say a word Edward's lips were on mine.

The kiss started off as usual; Edward was carefully reserved, his stone cold lips moving softly against mine. As the kiss continued, however, it deepened. Edward's hands moved to the back of my head and tangled in my hair, pulling me to him. I, in turn, wrapped both hands around the back of his neck, crushing myself to him.

Soon, I was becoming lightheaded, and I broke the kiss, drawing in a ragged breath. Before I had a chance to clear my head of its current fuzziness, Edward rolled onto his back, bringing me on top of him. He started to kiss me again, not at all hesitant, his lips moving urgently against mine as he rolled over again taking care to support his weight with his arms. He moved his mouth from mine and began trailing kisses slowly down my neck and across my collarbone. At the same time, his hands moved from my hair to my waist, sliding down to the hem of my shirt. I was so caught up in trying not to hyperventilate, I didn't even notice until his hands moved up slightly, bringing the bottom of my shirt with them and exposing my bare stomach.

I gasped slightly. Edward smirked mischievously at my expression, and leaned his head down gently to meet my lips with his. After a few seconds he pulled away, moving his face to the side to softly kiss the space below my ear.

"Now Bella, even without being able to read your mind, I know you well enough to tell what your thinking…and I wanted to inform you that what your thinking is absolutely ludicrous." He whispered into my jawbone, sending shivers down my spine. "You and I both agreed that we would wait until after we are married, regardless of how difficult it is to refrain from it now." He continued, and I felt my face redden slightly as I heard the longing in his voice. He wanted this just as much as I did.

I sighed as Edward and pushed himself to his feet, and helped me to stand before pulling me into his arms, and kissing me gently.

"Don't worry love, we won't have to wait much longer." He said while lightly kissing me on the forehead. I leaned against his stone chest, and sighed slightly at that notion. Soon, we would be able to do that, we just had to wait a little while longer.

"So, are you ready to eat breakfast?" He asked after awhile. I nodded.

In on fluid motion, Edward swung me up into his arms and carried me downstairs. When we reached the kitchen, he set me on my feet, but still kept an arm around my waist. I decided on cereal, not wanting to take the time to cook anything.

As I grabbed a spoon and walked over and sat down in the chair, I noticed Edward staring at me very intently from his seat across from me. I began to grow anxious when he did not say anything, but kept staring unrelentingly at me.

"Edward," I said softly, standing up from my chair. "What's the matter?" I continued in a whisper, walking quietly around the table sitting carefully in his lap.

"Why do you want this, Bella?" He whispered, the pain in his voice poorly disguised. I knew exactly what he was referring to.

"I want to be with you forever," I replied in a voice just as soft. I tilted my head to the side and delicately kissed his cheek. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me closer to him.

"You want to be a monster?" He said incredulously, anguish in his features was clear.

"I don't think you are a monster, Edward. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. How could you consider yourself a monster after doing that for someone?"

"Only a monster could have the instinct to kill,"

"But a monster couldn't deny that instinct, and I know you've denied that side of you more times than I could probably count." I contradicted, intertwining his fingers with mine. He sighed quietly, not in anger, but closer to acceptance. He was finally warming up to the idea of my becoming a vampire. I smiled at the thought.

We sat like that for awhile, content with the companionable silence that came with it.

"Come love, we have much to do today and we shouldn't keep Alice waiting…" Edward said quietly after a minute, kissing the top of my head.

I groaned at the mention of Alice, imagining the countless hours of wedding planning that lay ahead of me. Edward chuckled in response. I finished getting ready; purposely slowing down to try to avoid the inevitable suffering I would be forced to endure. Finally, Edward had had enough.

"Come on Bella! We need to leave. I know what your up too, and don't think that Alice won't hunt you down herself and drag you over there if we don't hurry." I groaned exaggeratedly at his words, knowing that they were true.

When I deemed myself presentable, I walked down the stairs, tripping when I was almost to the bottom. As I braced myself for the impact of the hard floor, I felt two strong cold arms around my waist, saving my face from making contact with the ground. I smiled up and my perpetual savior, not at all surprised at who it was. Edward smirked at me in response, setting me carefully on my feet.

"Are you ready to leave now?" He said with mock impatience. I nodded solemnly, causing him to burst into laughter. I ignored him, and walked forward to meet what seemed to be my impending demise.

* * *

Anyways, the next chapter will hopefully be up soon. Please review!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry guys! I've been ridiculously busy this week and I didn't have a chance to work on it. Again I apologize! Not so much fluff in this chapter, but still some.

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own anything, Stephenie Meyer does!**

* * *

EPOV

After Bella was _finally _ready I carried her to my car. I knew that she had purposely been getting ready extremely slowly so that she could try to put Alice off as long as possible, and I would not let her delay any longer. As I placed her in the passenger seat, I tried to hide my smile at her expression. She was pouting, and I could tell that some of that was exaggerated. She had her bottom lip stuck out in a way so adorable it should certainly be illegal. Of course, I thought all of her expressions were endearing, so it wasn't too difficult for her to be so appealing now.

I knew that Bella had become slightly excited at the thought of getting married. She hardly shied away from it now. I thought about that as I closed her door softly, a smug smile on my face.

As I slid into the driver's side, I paused before starting the car. I looked over at my love, and my gaze met hers. I felt my dead heart warm at the sight of her; eyes so soft and loving.

I reached over and lightly skimmed her jawbone with my fingertips, enjoying the warmth of her skin. I heard her heart begin to race at my small gesture, and it made me smile. That would be something I would undoubtedly miss when she was a vampire, but I wasn't saddened much by that thought because I knew how much I would be gaining. I dropped my hand gently from her face and moved it to interlace her fingers with mine.

I turned the key in the ignition, and the car purred to life. I pulled out of the driveway with ease and began driving down the street.

"Where exactly are we going?" Bella asked after awhile. I smiled at the apprehensiveness in her voice.

"We are meeting up with Alice at the house, and then going with her to Port Angeles."

"Oh, what are we doing in Port Angeles?" I smiled at her before answering.

"You'll see."

Bella groaned at my response, making my smile more pronounced.

"You are _so _unfair Edward Cullen." She said in exasperation, pulling her hand away from mine. As she did so, a strand of her hair fell in her face. I couldn't help myself; I raised my now empty hand up to tuck it behind her ear. Instead of moving my hand back to the seat, I let it fall to rest against her neck. I smirked as I felt her heart accelerate under my palm. I looked into her eyes, gazing intently I could no longer hear her breathing, and saw her begin to grow lightheaded.

"Breathe, Bella." I reminded her softly, chuckling when she drew in a ragged breath. I let my hand fall back onto the seat.

By then, we had arrived at the house. It was then that I became aware of my family members' thoughts. Normally I would have begun to hear them a couple of miles away, but when I was with Bella, I was completely lost in our own world.

When I turned to look at Bella, I was lost in her unfathomably deep eyes. The thoughts of my parents and siblings faded away as I continued to gaze at the most important thing in my life, the very reason for my existence.

My angel smiled at me, and I couldn't help myself; I reached for her hand, bringing it to my lips to press a chaste kiss on the back of it.

"Are you sure you wish to do this, love?" I asked quietly, giving her the chance to back out of this whole thing before it even started, but I hoped very much that she would not want to give up so quickly. She smiled slightly, leaning across the space between us to kiss me swiftly on the cheek.

"Positive." She whispered, her breath traveling across my face, completely enthralling me with her scent. It filled all of my senses, leaving me dazed for a moment.

I turned and opened my door, and almost instantly I was on the other side of the car, opening Bella's door for her. As we walked towards the house, she reached over to hold my hand in hers. I smiled at her as we walked up the porch steps, and were instantly met by an extremely excited Alice.

"Oh, Bella! Today is going to be so much fun!" She said animatedly, catching Bella in a bone-crushing hug.

"Alice…can't…breathe!" Bella choked out, her face changing to a very unnatural color. I was just about to intervene, when Alice released her.

"Hold on, Bella. I just need to grab a few things before we leave." Alice said, running into the house at vampire speed. Her thoughts were racing so fast I thought it best to just ignore them all together.

I turned to Bella, pulling her to me. She rested her head on my chest as I encircled my arms around her, my hands lightly pressed into the small of her back. I pressed my lips into her hair, inhaling her wonderful scent.

"Edward?" Bella asked hesitantly, pulling away so she could look at my face. I looked into her eyes, not quite being able to read the emotion in them.

"Yes, Bella?" I said after a moment. But before she could answer, it began to rain. "Let's go inside first." I suggested. Bella merely nodded. I pulled away, but left one arm around her waist as we walked into the house.

As we walked into the living room I swung her up into my arms and carried her up the stairs to my room. I continued to hold her in my arms as I closed the door behind us and proceeded to the bed, placing her gently down before sitting beside her. I turned until I was facing her, gazing into her gorgeous eyes. She hesitated, as if suffering with some inner struggle. I longed to comfort her, and reached out, stroking her cheek.

"What is it, love?" I said quietly, taking her hands in mine. She took a deep breath.

"I…" She began, but before she could continue, Alice burst through the door.

"Are you ready to go, Bella?" She said quickly. Her hair was a wild disarray of black spikes, more disorderly than normal.

"What took you so long, Alice?" Bella asked, ignoring the previous question.

"I was…delayed." Alice said cautiously, and her thoughts betrayed her. _Jasper _had been the one to distract her.

Bella blushed, obviously realizing what went on, and hopped up walking over to Alice.

"Okay, let's go." Alice said impatiently, grabbing Bella's hand and pulling her to the door. I remained seated, and I watched Bella's emotions change from a mixture of uneasiness and excitement, to distress.

"You aren't coming with us?" She asked slowly. I nodded, and when I saw the grief in her expression I rushed to her side and pulled her into a hug.

"You won't be gone for long, I promise. It will only be for a little while." I whispered into her ear, and instantly felt her relax. After a moment she pulled away, and through a puzzled glance at me.

"Why can't you come with us?" I gestured towards Alice, giving her the chance to answer that.

"Bella, today we're going to go pick up your wedding dress and make sure everything fits perfectly." Alice answered cheerfully.

"Wait, my wedding dress is already finished?"

"Of course, Bella! The wedding is only three weeks away."

"Three weeks?" She croaked. I reached over to grab her hand. She saw Alice's slightly hurt expression and rephrased. "It's just that, I didn't know it was going to be so…soon. I thought it would be more like three _months_, away."

"Well, the sooner the better. We wouldn't want any dangerous _guests _to attend the wedding." Alice said quietly, reminding her of the still-present danger of the Volturi.

"Oh," Bella breathed in realization. With that, Alice announced that they needed to leave.

I pulled Bella into my arms once more, pressing my face into her hair.

"I'll miss you." I whispered, tilting her chin up with my index finger to press my lips softly against hers. We continued to lengthen the kiss, until Alice cleared her throat.

"We really need to get going or we're going to be late." She said sternly.

I pulled away, kissing Bella's forehead gently.

"I'll see you soon. I love you." I said quietly.

"I love you too." She responded in a voice no louder than mine. I stole one more kiss from her before Alice pulled her out the door, running down the stairs and out to her car with Bella in her arms.

I watched them pull away, my heart sinking; it would be torture to be away from Bella this long. It always hurt me to be away from her.

I decided to distract myself, by going hunting. I would need to go soon anyway, and this would be the perfect time. I jogged out of the house, and sped up to a sprint, enjoying the feel of the cool Forks air rushing around me. I ran farther and farther, letting my mind wander.

What had Bella been about to say? Why did she look so worried? I pondered to myself, unable to understand the reasoning behind her actions.

After I had been running for awhile, I felt something oddly familiar tugging at the edge of my conscience. Someone, but I couldn't put my finger on who, was nearby. Their thoughts were wild, and confusing. A few moments passed before I smelled it. The scent stopped me in my tracks, my nose wrinkling in disgust. A sense of realization hit me. _Jacob._


	4. Chapter 4

I'm so sorry everyone! I've tried to update once a week, but last week was insanely busy.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter...I know it's short, but it is probably one of my favorites!

Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer's. All of it...enough said.**

* * *

EPOV

I knew that it was too late for me to turn around and run the other way; he had already smelled me, and his thoughts were now directed towards me. I began walking at human pace towards him, giving him the chance to leave if he wished.

As the horrible smell grew worse, I knew that he was not running away, but rather walking in my direction. It seemed that he wanted to talk. As if on cue, I heard his thoughts.

"_I know you can hear me leech, so listen to what I have to say. I think we should talk, and this seems to be the perfect opportunity."_

I stopped and waited for him to come into my line of view. When he finally appeared, I crossed my arms tightly across my chest so I wouldn't do anything rash. He was visibly shaking in anger as he looked up into my eyes, his rife with bitter frustration.

"Hello." I said as politely as I could through clenched teeth. He didn't respond. After a long silence he shifted uneasily from one foot to the other. Growing impatient, I could endure the awkward silence no longer.

"So…you said you wanted to talk…let's talk then." I said, the irritation in my voice poorly disguised.

"I didn't say that I _wanted _to talk, I said that we _should _talk." He corrected me bitterly. I sighed in response, not bothering to attempt to hide my contempt.

"About…?" I asked sourly. A new wave of tremors racked his body and he took a few deep breaths, visibly calming down as he did so.

"About…" He started, but his voice trailed off and he took another deep breath before continuing in a whisper. "the treaty." I drew in an unneeded breath and let it out slowly through my still-clenched teeth.

"Alright then. I do agree that the treaty needs to be discussed." I said as calmly as I could.

"If I understand correctly, after you marry her you are planning to…change…Bella?" The words came with difficulty to his lips, as if they caused him physical pain.

"Yes, you are correct."

"That will be in violation of the treaty." He replied, voice rough with anguish.

"Yes, I understand that, but it is now necessary for her to be changed."

"How could something like that _ever _be "necessary"?!" He practically shouted.

"Because we have no other choice; she will die if we delay much longer. You _dogs _aren't the only ones who are involved in this situation. If Bella is not changed, it will mean the wrath of the ever watching Volturi will be upon us. _All _of us. Many people could be killed. At least this way it might be possible for you to see her again somewhere other than her own funeral." I choked off at those last words, but took a deep breath and continued. "It is the only option we have left other than for her to die. But, you _must _understand, Jacob," I pleaded, my voice lowering to just above a whisper. "I have had to live without Bella in my life before, and it practically _killed _me. I cannot live without her…I cannot allow her to die. She is the most important being in my life. She is my light, my love. I will never stop loving her, even if I live a thousand years. I know you would rather have her dead, but _please,_ please realize that she wants this. As much as I disagreed and flat out refused, she _wants _to be changed. And I know I am no longer strong enough to deny her wishes now." I dropped my gaze to the earth between us, my breathing slightly heavy, as I realized the importance of this conversation. I raised my eyes, meeting his gaze, and his thoughts filled my mind.

"_You really love her." _His thoughts sounded sad, but were now laced with traces of understanding.

"Truly, I do. I love her more than life itself."

"_Then how can you take away her soul? Do you not believe she deserves something better?" _He thought, his mind was filled with so much anguish that it left me shocked.

"At one time, I believed the same as you do; that we don't have souls." I started, still meeting his gaze with my own. "But then I found someone, who made me believe differently. She made me see that life is worth living, and that I _have _a life, a soul. Could you honestly think that Bella would lose her personality, the beautiful little things about her that won both of our hearts, after she was changed? She will still be the same Bella that I knew before, and I know that her soul is so kind, so precious, it can't be taken from her…even through something like this." I paused before speaking again. "As for your other question, yes, she does deserve better; _so _much better. She deserves more than I can give. As to what that might be for her…I do not know. That would be her decision to make if she ever decided to leave me. I will never believe how fate gave me such a magnificent person, even if it could be for such a short while."

A long silence stretched between us, before he drew in a deep breath, breaking it.

"I don't think you truly will ever understand the pain and sorrow that this will cause me, but I think we should meet—we being the pack and your…family—and see if we can work this out… slightly altering the treaty." He finally responded, voice raw with emotion. I could tell how hard it was to give her up, and as strange as it was, I felt compelled to _comfort _him. I knew what it was like to lose her, and I understood what he was going through, in a way. But comfort a _dog? _He wouldn't want to hear any consoling from me, of that much I was sure.

"I will talk to Carlisle about it and perhaps we can arrange a meeting before the wedding." I said calmly.

"Then I feel I need to leave now, _leech._" He said, clenching his jaw.

"Until then, _dog._" I said in dismissal, turning around and walking back the way I had come from. I knew that this meeting had a lot depending on it, and for now I had only one thing I could do.

I needed to talk to Carlisle.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer, and claim none of her work.**

**I'm so so so so so so sorry you guys! I haven't been able to update, and now that I finally am, it's really short. My best friend's grandpa is dying and her aunt just had major surgery, so I've been with her. I hope everyone can forgive me! Anyway, on with the story.**

* * *

BPOV

I gasped in shock as I looked in the mirror at the boutique in Port Angeles.

"It's beautiful Alice." I whispered, tears pooling up in my eyes. She walked towards me and hugged me from behind, her chin resting on my shoulder as we both gazed at the gorgeous dress reflected in the mirror.

"It's perfect." She said in response, hugging me tighter for a moment before releasing me.

I walked back to the dressing room and carefully removed the masterpiece, with a little help from Alice, of course. We both walked to the counter, Alice holding the dress with care, and she left the dress with the saleslady behind the counter for some minor alterations.

When we were back in the car, I sighed quietly before speaking.

"Alice? Can we go home now?" I smiled at the words. _Home. _In a few weeks it would truly be my home. Alice laughed and turned towards me.

"Yes, Bella. We can go home, but Edward isn't there." She said knowingly, a humored expression on her face. I felt myself frown a little.

"He isn't?" I asked, nearly upset.

"Nope, he went hunting as soon as we left."

"But that was almost three hours ago…he should already be back by now."

"Well…he is up at the hospital now."

'Why?"

"He needed to…talk to Carlisle." She murmured, her voice almost hesitant, knowing my next question.

"What did he need to talk to Carlisle about?" I asked in a whisper, getting that sinking feeling that I had just a few hours ago.

I didn't want to worry Edward with my problems, especially ones concerning _Jacob. _Edward didn't deserve to have to be burdened with things like that. He deserved to be happy, I _needed _him to be happy. I did such horrible things to him _and _Jacob, and I wouldn't be able to function if I did something like that to him again. That's why I felt so hesitant to talk to him before. What _would _happen after the wedding? With all of the problems still unsolved, how would we be able to deal with it all?

I know Edward told me that I could have whatever part of him I wanted, but even as he said it, I could see the pain clearly on his face. I couldn't bear to have anything make him feel that way again. I still can't forgive myself for being the one to cause him so much agony, and I could never do that to him again.

Alice's soft voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"You can ask him that yourself, I think he needs to be the one to discuss it with you." I nodded my head silently, becoming a little worried.

We were quiet the rest of the way back, both lost in thought. Even as we pulled up to the driveway, neither said anything, but as we walked up to the porch, Alice touched my arm. I turned around to face her and she pulled me into a hug.

"Don't worry, Edward is fine—everything is fine—he just needed to talk to Carlisle." She spoke soothingly, sensing my anxiousness. I nodded, and she pulled me into the house and up to Edward's room.

His newly acquired bed sat grandly in the middle of the room, and Alice led me over to it, sitting me down onto the soft sheets.

"Edward will be gone a little while longer, so why don't you rest?" Without waiting for me to protest, she pulled back the covers, and pushed me down onto the bed. I yawned softly, realizing how tired I really was. Alice left the room, closing the door quietly behind her, and before I knew it, I was drifting into unconsciousness. But even as my thoughts were growing fuzzy, I felt something off. A strange uncomfortable feeling that felt oddly familiar. As I struggled to comprehend what it was, I fought against the stupor that nearly overwhelmed me. My efforts were not in vain; just before I finally gave up, it came to me, almost as a whisper of a thought, brushing against my conscience.

Something was going to happen…something very bad.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! I felt bad about making you guys wait close to a month for a new chapter and then it turned out to be really short, so I went ahead and finished chapter 6 for ya! It's a little bit longer that the last chapter, but I think it is a little bit better.**

**Anyway, I just wanted to say that my best friend's aunt's surgery went very well, and she's recovering. So I'm in a pretty good mood.**

**Disclaimer: Me? Stephenie Meyer? Psh! I wish!!!**

* * *

EPOV 

"I need to speak to Dr. Cullen, please." I said quickly, trying to hide the urgency in my voice, but I could tell from the look on the receptionists face that I was unsuccessful.

"Um…I'll check and see if he's available." She said nervously, pushing away from her desk in one swift motion, and walked briskly down the hall to the left. I sighed quietly in impatience.

Before long, Carlisle was walking towards me, and I could tell he was worried.

"_Edward, what's wrong?" _His thoughts sounded distressed. I looked pointedly over at the receptionist who had just returned to her seat, and without a word, Carlisle motioned me into his office. As soon as the door closed I started.

"While I was hunting today, I ran into one of the…_wolves._" I paused, taking a deep breath before I continued. "Jacob, to be specific." My voice had lowered to a whisper, and I knew that Carlisle would hear me, regardless.

"And what happened?" Carlisle asked patiently, keeping his thoughts calm.

"We just talked for awhile and the subject of…changing," Another deep breath. "…Bella came up." I was trying very hard to keep calm, but it was becoming excruciatingly difficult.

Carlisle nodded for me to continue.

"And he agreed to a meeting to discuss the possibility of altering the treaty."

"He just _agreed_ to it, Edward? How did you get him to agree with you?"

"I just explained what would happen to her if she _wasn't _changed." I said softly, sorrow filling my voice. Carlisle reached a hand out and touched my shoulder, sensing my uncertainty.

"_Don't worry, Edward. You're doing the right thing. Bella wants this, so you won't be being selfish if you change her. She loves you, and wants to be with you…forever. Don't ever question that." _His thoughts flooded my mind, filling me with reassurances.

I nodded silently, the earlier uncertainty slowly fading away. She wanted this. I wasn't forcing her into anything. She _chose _the lifestyle that my family lived, and I would just have to accept that.

But what was so wrong about becoming a vampire? Were we damned just because of the type of inhuman creature we were? Or are we not even that lucky; did we even have soulsthat _could _be damned?

I've had these questions since the beginning. I have struggled for close to a hundred years trying to find answers, and I never found anything. But that was before…

Before I met Bella.

She helped me more than anyone else. She was so kind, loving, and innocent. Could someone that lovely be in love with a monster? Would God really be so cruel as to allow her to fall in love with one of the eternally damned? At first, it seemed that our relationship only added to those hard questions, but that began to change.

Ever since I left Bella, I've realized many things, one of the most important being about her scent. I was actually able to _overcome _it; her scent doesn't even bother me anymore. It still has that wonderful smell that I adore, but without any of the temptation. By losing her that time, I was able to overcome the impossible.

That along with a few other things helped me in realizing that I'm not a horrible monster. Sure, I might have been a monster when I left Carlisle for a short time and had a different "diet", but I believe now that things can change. I believe that because of Bella. She is a perfect example of how things can change…how a person, or possibly a monster, can change and be given a miracle. Bella is the best thing that has ever happened to me, my own personal miracle.

"_When are we going to meet them?" _Carlisle's silent question pulled me from my thoughts.

"I'm not sure yet, but definitely before the wedding."

"Have you told Bella yet?"

"No, I decided to talk to you first, I'm not sure that she's ready for something like that just yet. She's been through a lot lately."

"I understand. But you should tell her before the meeting."

"I will, but I'm afraid she will want to go too."

"She probably should be there, Edward." He said sternly, and I couldn't object because I knew that he was right. I sighed loudly, and nodded my head once in acceptance.

"You should call Billy; you will be able to deal with that conversation far better than I."

"I will, Edward. I'll call him as soon as I get off of work."

"I'll see you at the house." I said as I opened the door and walked into the hallway.

"Goodbye, son." He said in dismissal, turning to organize some papers on his desk.

I turned and jogged down the hall and out the hospital doors, before running at vampire speed towards the house. I wanted to see Bella. I longed to hold her in my arms, and smell the wonderful scent that I will always love.

I needed to be with the most precious thing in my world.

_My Bella._

* * *

_**A sweet little end to this chapter...but don't worry, the story is far from over.**_

**_Plently of suspenseful stuff coming soon!_**

_**You know the drill. Read and review. Thanks everyone! **_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone. I really wanted to start making this story interesting, rather than a few converstions and tons of fluff. So I finally came up with part of the plotline. Anyway, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...I'm not that creative.**

* * *

BPOV

I awoke to a pair of stone arms around my waist. I yawned slightly and turned towards Edward, kissing him lightly before snuggling into his cold embrace. Pressing my face into his shoulder, I inhaled deeply, enjoying the intoxicating scent of him.

"Have a nice nap, love?" He whispered into the hollow below my ear before kissing it softly.

"How long was I asleep?" I wondered aloud. I wasn't sure what time it was.

"A few hours. It is getting close to five now." I nodded, and sat up slowly, taking in my surroundings. I was in Edward's room, in his bed. I glanced out the window that covered the whole back wall and saw that the sun was just beginning to show the first signs of setting, soft hues of pink, orange, and yellow becoming evident in the sky.

"That long?" It was more of a statement rather than a question, mostly because I was still shaking off the sleep induced stupor.

I swung my legs over of the side of the bed, standing slowly. Before I could blink, Edward was at my side, his arm draped casually around my waist. He walked with me as I continued on to the bathroom, but paused in the doorway and leaned against the frame with his arms crossed, eyes watching me intently. I tried not to be self-conscious as I brushed my teeth and combed through the slightly tangled mess that my hair had become. He stood, unmoving, gazed still fixed unrelentingly on me.

When I was finally fed up with his silence I turned to him and put my hands on my hips, giving him a stern look. He didn't say anything, but raised his eyebrows and smirked slightly.

"Something wrong, Edward?" I asked, partially sarcastic. He straightened up from the frame and walked slowly over to me, cupping my chin with one stone-cold hand. He tilted my face upward before he spoke.

"Are you feeling okay, love?" He asked, looking at me attentively.

"I feel fine, Edward…why?" I inquired. He didn't respond other than shrugging slightly. I ignored it and walked with him down the hallway and down the stairs.

XXX(The next day)XXX

I discovered why Edward asked me that question the next morning. I awoke to a horrible head cold. I had been coughing and sneezing all morning. Edward had given me medicine for my headache, so at least that was one less problem to worry about.

I was curled up in my bed with the covers pulled up to my chin, when another fit of coughing broke out. As the fit continued, Edward walked into my room carrying a bowl of soup. He quickly set the bowl down on my nightstand before going to my side, rubbing soothing circles into my back as the coughing finally died down.

"Why didn't you tell me I was going to get sick?" I asked in a whisper because my throat was sore from all of the coughing.

"Well, it was inevitable, so I thought that you would rather enjoy the rest of your day." He said softly as he reached out to ruffle my hair gently. "How are you feeling, love?"

"Tired, and my throat is sore." I responded in the same whisper as before.

"Why don't you take a nap while I go to the store to get you something to make your throat feel better?" He suggested.

"I don't want you to leave me." I said sadly.

"Don't worry, love, I won't be gone long at all. Besides, you'll be asleep."

I couldn't argue with him so I turned back onto my side, nodding in acceptance. My eyes closed slowly, and I felt Edward lean down and kiss my forehead gently. I didn't hear him leave, but without opening my eyes I knew he was gone.

I yawned softly as I let myself drift into unconsciousness. But that feeling was still there, stronger this time, like an itch. Whatever was going to happen would happen soon.

EPOV

As soon as I left Bella's room, I ran as fast as I could manage to the store. I didn't like leaving her alone, especially because everyone else had gone hunting. But I also hated how uncomfortable she was, and I needed to get something to make her feel better.

As I was waiting in line as patiently as I could manage at the checkout, my phone vibrated in my pocket. I pulled it out an looked at the caller I.D.. _Alice._ Why would Alice be calling me? She never called me while she was hunting. Worriedly, I answered the phone.

"Alice?" I asked, my voice burning with worry and curiosity.

"Edward! Edward, you have to hurry!" Her voice sounded more panicked than I'd ever heard it. Wait, I've heard her that panicked before. Only once, when I met up with her at the airport before James tried to… _oh no_. Bella! What happened to her?! I couldn't say anything, couldn't move, couldn't think.

"Hurry, Edward! Bella's—" But before she could even finish, I snapped the phone shut and was running. I ran faster than I ever have before, tearing through the trees until I reached her house. In less than a second I was in her room. My breath caught as I looked around her room, and discovered that she wasn't in it.

I quickly ran through the entire house and didn't see her. Realizing that I had been holding my breath, I breathed into shout her name, but choked off before I could even raise my voice. The house reeked, and it suddenly hit me. Bella hadn't just disappeared.

She'd been kidnapped.

* * *

**Oh gosh! Kidnapped? But by who????**

**Sorry to leave you with a cliffhanger! Just remember, the more reviews I get, the faster I write!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yep. I'm finally updating! And this chapter is quite long too. It's a little choppy in places, but I wanted to put it out there before people go insane from my cliffhangers. ;)**

**Disclaimer: Nope, not mine. Stephenie Meyer deserves all of the credit. :)**

* * *

EPOV

I knocked loudly on the door. When no one answered, I contemplated whether or not to just rip the wooden door off of its hinges. Deciding against it, I waited very impatiently a few moments longer before the door opened. Before the shocked person before me could even speak, I began to growl.

"Where the _hell _is she?!" I demanded through clenched teeth.

"What are you doing here, _leech?_" Billy Black ignored my question and asked his own question in much the same way as I had. I ignored him and pushed my way into the house. I didn't care what those _dogs _tried to do to me; I was already breaking the treaty by being here.

I tore through the house searching every room, but finding no Bella. Billy was protesting loudly behind me, but I spun around and glared at him with such intensity that he fell silent.

"Where.Is.Bella?" I rephrased, speaking slowly as if I was repeating it to a two-year-old. He clenched his teeth in response.

"What are you talking about?" He asked carefully, trying to keep his anger in check. Before I responded, I realized something; what if he didn't _know _that Bella had been taken? What if his own son hadn't told him?

"Where's…Jacob?" I spat out the last part, my anger becoming nearly uncontrollable.

"Why should I tell _you?_" Billy responded with equal disgust. But his thoughts told me that he hadn't seen Jacob since yesterday morning. I took an unnecessary breath before I spoke.

"Nevermind. This is getting me no where." I said angrily, storming out of the house. I ran to quite possibly the only person that could help me without someone being hurt, if my assumptions were correct; Sam Uley. (**an: I wasn't sure how to spell his last name, so I apologize if I completely butchered it.) **

When I reached the small house that I identified as his from the thoughts inside, I hastily knocked on the door. Sam answered it, and his face took on a look of cautious surprise. I knew that I needed to be polite to get the information that I needed, and I would have to be careful with what I said.

"Hello, Sam." I greeted him calmly.

"Hello." He said in the same tone, but it was laced with irritated curiosity.

"I need to ask you a few questions, if you don't mind." It was a struggle to be polite, but I managed.

"What do you need to ask?" He asked and his voice was composed. I could tell that he was hesitant to reveal anything; his thoughts betrayed him._ "Yes, I certainly __**do **__mind."_

"Bella has disappeared, and I wanted to ask if you have any idea where she might be." He looked even more surprised at my words and by listening to his mind I knew that he had nothing to do with her disappearance.

"No, I didn't even know that she was missing." He answered honestly, shaking his head at the same time.

"Have you talked to Jacob recently?" I continued with my interrogation, ignoring the almost angry look he shot at me.

"Not since last night…why?" Sam sounded very hesitant, as if he knew where this was going.

"I'm going to be perfectly honest with you. I think he was the one who took Bella. Neither you nor Billy have seen him since before Bella was taken, and when I returned to her house, only to find her gone, I knew for a fact that a werewolf had been there. Which is why I came to you." I knew that staying calm was key, as was being polite.

"Hmmm…well I wouldn't jump to conclusions if I were you." Sam spoke almost arrogantly now, and I restrained myself from growling at him.

"I'm only stating facts." I spoke through clenched teeth.

"And your opinion." He replied calmly, eyes narrowing.

"And my opinion." I agreed, forcing myself to calm down. If I killed him, it wouldn't help matters at all.

"_I think that you should leave. You and I both know that this is a violation of the treaty." _As he thought this, his eyes narrowed. I nodded stiffly, afraid that I might do something that I would regret if I spoke aloud; Carlisle would be very disappointed if I hurt this _dog _now, knowing that if I tried hard enough, I could restrain myself.

Quickly, I left the dog's house and ran to the edge of La Push. Before I crossed the border into neutral territory, I smelled her. Bella had been here recently, but it seemed as if it had been a few hours. I faintly picked up the trace of werewolf interlaced with her wonderful scent, but it barely registered into my mind as I ran towards her. I threw all rationality out the window as I pushed myself faster, the trees becoming meaningless blurs around me. I didn't care that I was still on their territory. I didn't care that this could potentially ignite a war between enemies. I didn't care if I had to kill Jacob to get her back. I would do whatever it took. I would do anything and everything to get back the only person that gave my life meaning.

As I continued running, I realized that she was farther away than I had originally anticipated. That realization pushed me even faster as I ran farther into the woods surrounding me. Suddenly, something hit my side from the right, knocking me off of my feet and slamming both of us into a nearby tree. Without taking the time to register who, or _what _had tried to attack me, I swung. My fist connected with something fairly hard creating a loud _snap _and throwing my assailant into a tree just a few yards away with a loud crash The attacker howled in pain, but jumped up immediately, and began glaring at me.

"_You're breaking the treaty, leech." _He thought loudly in his mind. I ignored the thought completely and glared back at the wolf in front of me. I tried to step around him and continue towards Bella, but he moved with me, blocking my path. The only way to get through would be to fight him, and I knew that killing him would solve nothing.

"_Don't move. If you continue any farther I will consider you trespassing onto our territory." _He warned, growling quietly.

I nodded and sighed loudly. I can't kill him. I can't disappoint Carlisle. I repeated those two sentences over and over as I waited. Abruptly the dog spun around and ran a few yards away before returning in human form. Before he could even draw in the breath required to speak, something inside me snapped. Once again all rationality and reasoning left me as I slammed him up against the tree a few feet away.

"Where is she, Jacob?!" I demanded, growling so loud, I could hear the sound echo against the nearby forestry.

"Who the he—" Before he could finish his sentence, I cut him off.

"You know damn well who I'm talking about, _dog._" I yelled as I wrinkled my nose against his disgusting smell.

"Bella?" He asked suddenly, his voice suddenly draining of all anger. He sounded worried.

"Yes. Now tell me where she is!" I demanded.

"I honestly have no idea. She's gone?" He sounded genuinely troubled, and his thoughts proved that he was telling the truth. He had no idea where Bella was. As this realization hit me it was met with a wave of despair.

"She disappeared earlier today. She's sick with a cold and I went to get her some medicine. When I came back she was gone and I could tell that someone from your…pack had been there." As I spoke, his face fell into a thoughtful expression. I realized that I could no longer smell her, her scent was replaced by the horrid smell of this _dog. _

"I was following her scent until you interrupted me, now I can't smell her anymore." I said angrily, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"It wasn't my fault, leech. You're violating the treaty by being on our land." He spoke through clenched teeth.

"I don't give a damn about the treaty! Bella is the most important thing in the world to me, and I'll start a war if that is what it will take to get her back." I very nearly yelled at him, and he brought his teeth together with an audible _click_ in response to my words.

"So you're accusing one of the _pack_?" He asked angrily as if it had just occurred to him.

"Yes, that is precisely what I am doing. And I will continue to unless someone can prove to me otherwise." I stated calmly. He drew in a deep breath before letting it out through his nose.

"I will tell Sam that a meeting with the whole pack needs to be held, and that you and your…coven need to attend." He said grudgingly.

"The meeting would need to be held immediately." I said, my eyes narrowing.

"We're at an agreement then." He stated in the same tone. "I will tell Sam and we will meet at the clearing, where we met before." He finished, referring to the meeting place that Jasper helped train the wolves to fight the newborns.

"I will inform Carlisle and we will be there within the hour." Jacob only nodded in response.

"Until then _dog._" I said as I turned around, running away from him towards the house. As I drew further away, I caught one last thought from Jacob.

"_Until then, leech." _

* * *

**Please Review! I need some serious inspiration and support for the next chapter. Thanks!**


	9. Author's Note

**Author's Note. Please Read!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Sorry everyone! I truly do hate when people post author's notes, leading you to think that they posted a new chapter only to crush your hopes. That's why I try to post that stuff on my profile.

Anyway this is important. I'm looking for a couple of different things.

**1) I really want your opinion on who took Bella. I have an idea, but I'd like to see what you guys think first. You can either email me or post a review.**

**2) I'm in desperate need of a Beta. I edit these chapters myself, and sometimes things just don't seem right. I would feel much better if I was reassured by someone else. And I need a Beta to bug the heck out of me so I'll post chapters sooner. If you would like to help me out, please either email me or post a review.**

Thanks guys!


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! I'm updating finally, and I think this chapter is the longest so far. I wanted to thank scintillant.blackskies, Enigma1918, and ihrtbks for all of their help revising and helping me with this chapter. And I've been thinking about doing this for awhile but never got around to it; posting a summary of the previous chapter. I know I take awhile to update and you kind of forget whats going on. So to save you the trouble of re-reading the previous chapter I'm going to post parts it just to refresh your memory.**

**Disclaimer: None of it is mine...all Stephenie's. **

**

* * *

**

**I'd like to thank Enigma for puting together this collection of quotes from Chapter 8.**

_Previously in Chapter 8 of After Eclipse:_

"Where the hell is she?!"

"Hello, Sam."

"What do you need to ask?"

"Bella has disappeared, and I wanted to ask if you have any idea  
where she  
might be."

"No, I didn't even know that she was missing."

"Have you talked to Jacob recently?"

"I'm going to be perfectly honest with you. I think he was the one  
who  
took Bella. Neither you nor Billy have seen him since before Bella was  
taken,  
and when I returned to her house, only to find her gone, I knew for a  
fact  
that a werewolf had been there. Which is why I came to you."

"Hmm...well I wouldn't jump to conclusions if I were you."

"You know damn well who I'm talking about, dog."

"I honestly have no idea. She's gone?"

"I will inform Carlisle and we will be there within the hour."

Bella has gone missing. Now that we know that it wasn't Jacob, well  
then who is it? Who would have actually this course of action? Find out:

**

* * *

**

**And now Chapter 9:**

**JPOV**

I paced nervously in my kitchen, while I continued talking to my father.

"The bloodsucker said that he could smell that one of the pack had been at her house recently, but Sam says he knows nothing about it!" I knew I was rambling, but right now I honestly couldn't care less.

Bella disappeared. Just out of nowhere…she was _gone. _I could barely handle the fact that she wanted to become one of _them_, but I realized that I would rather her be one of them than be missing. At least if she became a leech—I still shuddered at the thought—I would know what happened to her. But this…this was unbearable. What if she was in trouble? What if something happened to her?

"Then he's obviously lying." The sound of Billy's voice pulled me from my thoughts, and I stopped my pacing to face him.

"What if he isn't? What if one of the pack really did take her?" The only question was _who_. Who would take her?

"I doubt that happened, but if that is indeed the case, then we will find out soon enough."

I checked the clock again. The meeting would be in less than a half hour. I decided to call Sam once again to see if everyone was gathered yet.

"Sam, it's Jake. Have you talked to everyone?"

"Yes, they are all going to be there."

"We can't just leave the area unprotected. We need someone on guard," I said exasperatedly.

"I have that covered too. Seth will be on watch."

"Do you think he's ready for that? It will be the first time that we've left him on his own."

"We don't really have a choice, Jacob. The rest of us need to be there in case something happens."

"I see," I said curtly. I was frustrated at the way this was turning out. It made me nervous to think about Seth being out on his own.

"We should be there before they are, just to be safe," Sam continued.

"I'll meet you there," I said before hanging up the phone.

**EPOV**

Alice had already seen and informed everyone else of what was to happen before I had even reached the house. I was very grateful for that because I don't think that I would've been able to talk to anyone without completely losing the last bit of sanity I had left.

Bella had been right _there._ And if that dog hadn't interfered, she most likely would be safe right now. That part had been bothering me since I had that _discussion_ with that filthy animal. Who am I kidding…it had been driving me _insane._ What was worse was that he didn't even know where she was. Who else would've taken her, if not Sam or Jacob? That question left me with emotions I couldn't even begin to describe: desperation, seclusion, exasperation, resentment...

This was my fault. If only I hadn't left her to go to the store. I should've called Emmett or Jasper to get it for her. I should have stayed with her. I should have—

"Edward!" Jasper said exasperatedly. I looked up quickly to see him standing uncomfortably across the room from me with a pained look on his face.

"Sorry," I mumbled as I felt a wave of calm rush over me. I gave him an appreciative glance. He sent me a small smile in return.

We were all waiting anxiously in the living room for Carlisle to arrive. Alice had called the hospital, so he left early.

"Alice?" I asked her, my tone clarifying my question.

"He'll be here in 5 minutes," she responded softly, a worried expression on her face. I knew the reason she was so troubled. Because the werewolves were obviously involved in some way, she could no longer see Bella in any of her visions.

We all stood in silence while we waited. Even Emmett had a solemn look on his face. When Carlisle arrived we left for the clearing, I ran faster than normal, fueled by the mixed emotions I was experiencing.

I was the first one of my family to arrive. The pack was already there, watching me. I quieted a growl that was building in my chest. They were all in human form, which surprised me. I turned to their leader, Sam. He nodded to me in silent greeting that I returned.

When the rest of my family arrived, Carlisle began to speak. "Well, I assume that you all know why this meeting is taking place."

When Sam nodded, he continued.

"I believe that we have a few things to discuss, one being the disappearance of Bella." He paused, gathering his words. "As you all know, she disappeared earlier today, and it is undeniably obvious that she was taken. Evidence seems to show that one of your pack had been there between the time Edward left for the store and the time he returned."

He fell silent, allowing Sam to speak.

"I have talked to the pack, and no one even knew of her disappearance," Sam said. Suddenly Alice spoke up.

"Wait. Is _everyone _from the pack here?" She said that aloud for everyone else but saved the meaning of her question for me. _"I'm almost positive that someone from the pack took her, Edward. And if no one that is here took her, I think that someone is missing."_

Sam's mouth set into a tight line before he spoke. "Only Seth, one of the newest and youngest editions."

"And have you spoken to him?" Alice questioned, the determination in her voice unmistakable.

"I have not," he said clearly.

"And may I ask why he isn't here?" Rosalie surprised me by the antagonism with which she spoke; although she was becoming more accepting towards Bella, she would be the last person that I would expect to defend her at a time like this.

"We could not allow the area to be unprotected." A wolf I recognized as Paul spoke for the first time, and ripples of hostility began shaking his whole frame. Jacob touched his shoulder in an attempt to calm him, and it seemed to work.

"I see," Carlisle spoke, mostly to himself even though he knew that everyone heard him. "Please do not take offense, but may I ask that someone go to get Seth?"

Sam turned towards Leah and nodded in silent communication to her. She made no reply, only turned and ran farther into the forest before phasing. Sam turned back to us and spoke again.

"Now I assume we are going to discuss the treaty," he said calmly, but the corners of his mouth turned down in the barest hint of a frown. "I believe that no discussion should be in order: If you break the treaty you have right to assume that it would then be void."

"But I don't think that you are taking into account the problems that would occur if she were not changed," Carlisle stated in a composed tone.

"And those problems would be?" Sam asked in a very irritated tone. Did Jacob tell him anything at all?

"The biggest would be the Volturi. I'm sure that you're aware of the power they hold, but I don't think that you were informed of their recent order to us." Carlisle paused, looking at Sam.

When Sam nodded, he continued. "When Bella went to Italy with Alice a few months ago, the Volturi learned of her knowledge of our existence." The mention of Italy made me inwardly cringe, and I focused on my breathing to calm me down as he continued. "They ordered us to change her, and they will be checking very soon to see that we have. If we have not, they will most likely kill her."

"And why would that be a problem?" Sam asked. Unable to control myself, I had to be restrained by Emmett and Jasper as earsplitting growls erupted from me. Many of the dogs began shake with uncontrollable tremors as they fought the urge to phase. Only Sam and Jacob stood unmoving.

"The _problem_ would exist only if they did kill her. I know most of my family would fight them before they would let the Volturi kill Bella, obviously suicide. And then what will stop them from feeding off innocent humans once we are gone?" Carlisle spoke with honesty, and I knew that they could see that. But when Paul began growling at his obvious disbelief of the wolves' ability to stop the Volturi, it was too much. Emmett and I snorted while Jasper coughed to hide his laugh.

"The Volturi are the most powerful vampires in the world; they outnumber us by hundreds. There would be no way that you would be able to stop them from doing whatever they please," I said matter-of-factly. This seemed to sink in, and they had thoughtful expressions on their faces. The logic was becoming clearer to them.

"Well, as much as we all can see the reasoning behind this, I need to discuss it with the pack alone before I make a decision," Sam said calmly, looking directly at Carlisle.

"I understand. We can discuss this at a later time, but now—" He paused as we all sensed Leah and Seth approaching. I unconsciously began growling. Jasper let me know through his thoughts that Seth was nervous, but also something else. While he pondered on what emotion that was, I realized that my growling had become louder, and I forced myself to calm down. But the loud growling returned when Jasper realized what else Seth was feeling.

Guilt.

**BPOV**

I woke up groggy. The medicine must have knocked me out for awhile. As my vision became clearer, I realized that I was no longer in my room. I looked around the unfamiliar space as panic began to set in.

"Edward?" I said frantically, my voice barely above a whisper. "Edward?!" The volume of my voice increased as my panic grew.

I threw the sheets back and jumped out of the unfamiliar bed, stumbling and falling to the floor. Instead of getting up, I curled into a ball with my arms wrapped around my torso because my head hurt terribly. A lump began to rise in my throat as my eyes became blurry with unshed tears. My head was pounding with the ferocious headache as the tears spilled over and rolled silently down my cheeks.

I began shaking with sobs. I felt two warm arms lift me from the floor and place me back in the bed, my eyes shot open, but I could barely see anything through the veil of tears. I could hear the blurry figure shushing me in an attempt to calm me down. My loud cries were reduced to quiet hiccups.

As my vision became clearer, I saw a small form sitting upright on the bed. I could tell that she had long black hair and very tan skin. As she turned to face me, I finally tell who she was. Along with this realization came confusion.

"Emily?"

**

* * *

**

**Please R&R!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Okay, I know that you guys want to kill me for taking so long to update. I apologize profusely for that. I've had to deal with a lot of major changes in my life recently and my life has been kind of hectic. So I hope that you guys will be somewhat sympathetic towards me. Also I would like to apologize to my Betas for posting this before consulting you first, but I felt that I should get this out before I get anymore emails telling me to update.**

But I would like to thank Cindy for her advice on this chapter! You were a big help:)

_**On another note, I will be changing my Username from TwilightxAddict to EmmaLouise. Just giving you guys a heads up!**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, but I dearly wish I did. :[**

**

* * *

**

**PREVIOUSLY:**

_**EPOV**_

_Jasper let me know through his thoughts that Seth was nervous, but also something else. While he pondered on what emotion that was, I realized that my growling had become louder, and I forced myself to calm down. But the loud growling returned when Jasper realized what else Seth was feeling._

_Guilt._

**_BPOV_**

_As my vision became clearer, I saw a small form sitting upright on the bed. I could tell that she had long black hair and very tan skin. As she turned to face me, I finally tell who she was. Along with this realization came confusion._

_"Emily?"_

* * *

_**Now on to chapter 10!**_

**BPOV**

"Emily?"

Her brown eyes met mine, but she said nothing.

"Why am I here?" I asked her, still confused.

"How are you feeling, Bella?" She ignored my question, which surprised me. But it had been awhile since I had seen her. I hadn't realized how much I had missed her until now.

"Well, I've been better." I joked. She laughed lightly.

"It seems you haven't changed much since I last saw you." She mused, and when I realized what she was implying, I grew angry.

"Not _yet._" I said in a tone with a little more irritation than I cared to show. Her lips pulled into a tight line.

"You know, I still don't understand it." When she paused I opened my mouth to speak, but she held up one finger before continuing. "Why would you want to become one of them? You could easily have a wonderful life here, in La Push. What you and Jacob have—" But I interrupted her before she could continue.

"What _Jacob and I _have is not really your business, Emily." As I said this, there was no anger in my tone. I was simply stating fact. "I love Jacob, but what Edward and I have…" I trailed off, at a loss for words. What we have…it's well beyond indescribable. She pursed her lips, clearly musing over what I had just said.

"But is he worth it, Bella? To give up your mortality…" She trailed off.

"Yes. He is definitely worth it, Emily." I answered without hesitation. She looked slightly skeptical, and I was desperate to make her understand.

"I love him more than anything. What would you do if you were in my situation? If Sam was a vampire, would you sacrifice _your _mortality then?" She closed her eyes, deep in thought.

"Yes, I suppose I would. It just isn't fair though Bella." I raised an eyebrow in confusion as she said this and she clarified. "You shouldn't have to give so much for the person you love. Don't get me wrong though; I know that I would give up everything for Sam. But it's just so _unfair_; you're such a wonderful and bright person. Your personality alone can light up a room. Everything would have been so much simpler if he was _human._ Such a great person should never have to deal with the pain that you have suffered though, Bella. No one should have to go through that kind of pain." As she spoke tears began to swell in my eyes again, and threatened to spill over. Without a thought, I threw myself across the small space between us to hug her. As I did so, the tears became uncontrollable and began to spill over, staining my cheeks. She hugged me back, and I pulled away to look into her eyes.

"I'll miss you, Emily. I wish it wasn't so, but I know that I wouldn't change my mind for anything. Edward is worth it. I would give up anything and everything for him. I need him. I need him more than anything." As I said this, her eyes were overcome with sadness.

"Oh my. I feel I have made a big mistake, Bella." Her voice burned with regret. I touched her shoulder, confused at the emotion in her tone.

"What? What's wrong, Emily?"

"Didn't you even realize that you're not at your house? How do you even think you got here?" Her voice was almost angry, and it surprised me.

"What do you mean?" Her tone wasn't making sense, and I struggled to understand what she meant.

"We _took _you, Bella. While you were sleeping, while Edward was gone, we came and took you." I was still confused.

"Wait, Why?" She inhaled deeply, letting the air out through her nose before she spoke.

"Jacob was mentally and physically _crushed_, Bella. He loves you so much and it killed him that you wanted to become one of _them._ I just thought that if we…" She trailed off, at a loss for words.

"We?" I asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Seth, and I. Before you say anything, please try to understand _why _we did it." She drew in a deep breath before continuing. "As you probably know, Seth and Leah are my cousins. Even if Leah still doesn't want anything to do with me, I love her so much and I feel terrible about the pain I've caused her. I would do anything in my power to make her happy again, but neither Sam nor I have been able to gain her forgiveness. I could not bear to see another person suffer as she did, and it killed me to see Jacob that way. I decided to; in a way… replicate what happened months ago. Except instead of your Edward leaving you, _you _would leave him…or at least, we would make it seem that way. And I was hoping that Jacob would help you forget Edward, that you would be able to make him happy again. The only person that I knew would be able and willing to help with my plan was Seth. He hated to see Jacob like that and I knew he would try almost anything to change it. It hurt him enough with his sister—she barely even speaks civilly to him now—but with Jacob it was too much. Since he is so young, he is still in training, and therefore made a perfect candidate to put my plan into action, because he doesn't have to do many of the nightly patrols. So, we took you Bella. I realize it was wrong now—your love for Edward is too strong to even consider something like this—and I'm so very sorry." When she finished, she dropped her gaze to the bedding between us. My mind was reeling to take in all she said. A silence stretched between us as I was unable to speak.

"Wow…" I said after an immeasurable amount of time.

"I'm so _sorry, _Bella." She whispered, and still refused to meet my gaze. I was at a loss; I had no idea as to what to do in this type of situation. So I did the only thing that I could think of. I closed the space between us and wrapped my arms around her. She started at my touch, but after a moment of hesitation she hugged me back fiercely. Almost simultaneously she began crying, and her shoulders shook as the sobs wracked her body. I waited until she calmed down a little before I spoke.

"Where is everyone?" I asked cautiously. Emily took a deep breath before speaking.

"A meeting. Everyone except Seth, that is." She paused before hesitantly continuing. "A meeting about you. All of the wolves…and your _friends_, are there to discuss what to do about your disappearance." My eyes widened as she spoke.

"H-How long have I been…missing?" I inquired in a whisper.

"A little less than a day now."

"Why are they so worried then? I haven't been gone that long." I became irritated, knowing that Edward was probably the reason for everyone jumping to conclusions.

"It seems that there was…_evidence _that the wolves were responsible for your disappearance. But as to what that evidence was, Sam wouldn't tell me." An awkward silence followed after that.

"Where exactly am I?" I asked after an immeasurable amount of time. She looked at me seriously before answering.

"It doesn't matter now. The only thing that we need to worry about is getting you to that meeting."

**CPOV(Carlisle)**

I knew that any attempt to try to calm Edward down now would be in vain. Emmett and Jasper were both restraining him as earsplitting growls erupted from his chest.

"_Edward…" _I cautioned with my thoughts when I saw the wolves begin to tense up at his outburst. My warning didn't even seem to faze him as Leah walked up to the group with Seth.

Based on Edward's reaction, it was obvious that Seth was somehow involved in Bella's disappearance, and that was what puzzled me. _Why would Seth take Bella? What would be his motive, if there was one at all? Only one way to find out…_

"Sam." I said calmly, drawing everyone's attention including Edward who, at this point, seemed to have calmed down tremendously. Only low growls could be heard from him now.

Sam met my gaze and after a moment, I turned to look at Seth. He, however, would not my eyes and kept his gaze focused on the ground. I waited for him to look up, but when it became apparent that it wasn't going to happen, I spoke.

"Seth,' I started after a minute and paused when he made no move to indicate that he had heard me. Regardless, I continued. "Do you know where Bella is?"

He didn't respond, but tiny tremors, not visible to the human eye, began to rack his body. His eyes were still focused on the ground. After a seemingly immeasurable amount of time, he spoke.

"I'm sorry." The words were so faint that even with my heightened hearing I barely caught it. I glanced over at Edward, but was surprised to see a thoughtful expression grace his features rather than the fury that I had expected.

"_Edward?" _I questioned with my thoughts. He acknowledged that he had heard me by a subtle nod.

"Seth, it is okay. Please explain that to everyone. It will be easier for them to forgive you if they know the reason behind it." Edward said encouragingly, his eyes showing some of the lingering hardness.

Seth looked up to Edward quickly, and seemed to tell him something through his thoughts. The only indication of the subject of the conversation was the sudden glances towards Leah. Edward nodded in agreement after a moment before meeting my gaze. He said nothing, only meeting my eyes for a moment before turning back to Seth.

"Seth?" Sam questioned in a gruff voice. Seth shook his head before he dropped it into his hands.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done it. So very sorry. I wish that I wouldn't have listened to her…" Seth trailed off, his words muffled slightly by his hands.

"Her? Who are you talking about, Seth? Bella?" Sam asked in confusion, but his words were a demand.

"No…no it wasn't her. I feel so horrible; I don't even no why I agreed to help her." He mumbled, almost to himself.

"Seth," Edward said carefully, "Just tell him why. He'll understand. I promise."

"I did it for Leah." Seth said softly, meeting his sister's eyes.

"Me?" She responded, her expression filled with confusion.

"Back when Sam first…" He trailed off, swallowing hard before continuing. "imprinted, you were so hurt, Leah. It killed me to see you that way. I hated Sam more than anyone else in this world. After we both joined the pack, I understood _why _it happened the way it did, even if I don't think that I will ever be able to get over that lingering anger. History almost seemed to be repeating itself in a way with Jacob. He loves Bella with everything in him, and it was as if the same thing happened to him that happened to you. He was so heartbroken, everyone could see that. I had to do something I couldn't just let him suffer like that. So naturally it seemed the perfect opportunity when Emily came to me with the idea---"

"This was Emily's idea?!" Sam interrupted.

"Yes, and I---"

"You're lying!" He shouted. I was alarmed at the fury in his voice. Why was he so angry? Some of it just didn't make sense.

"No. I promise, Sam, that I am telling the truth. But you have to understand that we both had Jacob's best interest at heart."

"Why, Seth? This wasn't your burden to bear." Jacob spoke for the first time. Seth turned to him with a sad smile.

"Jacob, I don't think that you realized how much this whole thing has changed you. It's like you're an empty shell; void of all emotion. It _killed _us to see you like this. I had to do something." Seth reasoned.

"I don't need your help with my problems, if you don't mind." Jacob responded shortly, growing defensive.

"I apologize then. It was my mistake…I never meant to---" Seth trailed off as a sudden rustling of leaves on the ground was audible.

Everyone automatically drew into a fighting stance, prepared for anything. I found that I could not smell whatever was approaching; the wind was blowing in the opposite direction, causing the scent to travel away from us. The added disgusting smell of the werewolves didn't help much either.

**EPOV**

The smell of the werewolves was gagging me, resulting in me holding my breath. We all remained crouched down, waiting for whatever was to come. After a minute…or an hour, for it was impossible to tell, I heard one of the best sounds of my entire existence.

"Edward?"

Bella's voice.

* * *

**I know! A cliffhanger again! But the more reviews that I get, the faster I will type. :)**


	12. Chapter 11

It's amazing isn't it? I FINALLY updated! This might be my last chapter though...I'm not quite sure whether I want to continue it or not. This chapter took me awhile and though I'm not entirely satisfied at how it turned out, I think it's okay. And I apologize for any and all grammatical errors. So, on with the chapter!

P.S. Sorry that it is quite short! /

**Disclaimer: Nope, in my perfect world I would own Twilight. But this world isn't perfect is it? ;)**

* * *

**BPOV**

"Edward?" I called softly as we neared the clearing.

As Emily and I walked into the open area, I couldn't help but be intimidated by all of the staring. What really bothered me, however, was Sam. He was practically _glaring _at me. In the whole time that I have known Sam, I have never seen him that angry. I saw him draw in a breath, and couldn't stop myself from wincing in response, knowing that he was about to start yelling.

"How could you?!" He hissed.

I was slightly confused as I cringed, but didn't have time to think anymore about his exclamation as Edward's arms were suddenly around me. I responded to his embrace eagerly as he lifted me up off of the ground.

"Are you alright?" He whispered in my ear.

Remembering Sam, I looked over Edward's shoulder at him. Tremors were rippling down his arms, and he was still glowering, but I realized that I wasn't on the receiving end of this anger. Surprisingly, he was looking directly at Emily. Edward, feeling my sudden movement, turned also to watch the scene play out before us.

"_Please_, tell me that you weren't a part of this, Emily." Sam pleaded, closing his eyes. His body was still shaking violently.

"Sam…" Emily stepped toward him with tears beginning to well up in her eyes. She placed a hand on his arm, and he opened his eyes. When he saw her, his expression softened. The trembling immediately ceased, and in one fluid motion he pulled Emily into his arms.

I felt Edward's cool lips press against my cheek. Turning, I smiled at him before meeting his lips with mine.

He pulled away after a few moments. "Are you feeling better, love?"

"Yes, I am feeling much better. I guess all that I needed was a little sleep." I said quietly. I felt my feet touch the ground, and he pulled away. As our eyes met, I saw that his eyes were filled with pain.

"Edward I—" I started to say but he put a finger against my lips, silencing me.

"Shh. It's alright Bella. You're safe; that's all that matters to me." He said softly. "Besides, I know that it wasn't your fault. You would've still been lying where you were when I left. I know that."

The quiet clearing of a throat brought me back to the crowd before us. Emily was still within Sam's embrace, but they were both turned to face us along with everyone else.

"Bella…Edward I—" Emily paused, at a loss for what to say. "I'm so sorry. I really…truly am." She bowed her head, unable to look either of us in the eye.

Jacob suddenly stepped forward, drawing everyone's gaze to him. He cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably.

Wringing his hands, he spoke. "Emily, Seth…I um, well you see…"

Sam interrupted. "You shouldn't have intervened, for this whole thing was already resolved." Although his tone was harsh he looked tenderly down at Emily.

She shook her head in confusion. "What do you mean by 'resolved'?"

He looked down at her before glancing at Seth. "You see, although I told you that Jacob was returning, I figured it was best to wait on the other half of his news. So instead of jumping on the first chance you got to take Bella back to Jacob…I really wished you would've at least waited. It would've saved us a whole lot of trouble."

Sam glanced around at everyone, seeing the confused faces, and gestured towards Jacob. "Would you like to tell them?"

He nodded once. "I uh…imprinted." He moved his hand to the back of his neck, rubbing it awkwardly.

We all sat there stunned. "But you said he wanted to spend time with Bella…" Emily trailed off, completely confused.

Sam smiled lightly. "That was my mistake. He _did _say that, but he meant _Arabella…_not _Isabella._"

"Who?" I found myself asking.

Jacob turned suddenly, walking into the bushes a little way. I looked up at Edward in bewilderment to find a soft smile gracing his lips. A gentle rustling of bushes brought my attention back to see Jacob emerge, a petite young woman walking beside him. She was fairly pale, with gorgeous green eyes and waist-length black hair. Her tresses tumbled around her shoulders in soft natural curls. She was quite beautiful in my opinion.

"Everyone, this is Arabella. Bella, this is everyone." He gestured towards all of us as a light pink overcame her cheeks.

She waved meekly, seeming a bit overwhelmed. I smiled warmly at her before glancing at Edward, who was looking at me.

**EPOV**

I gazed down at my Bella, fully content. She sighed before leaning against me watching as Jacob leaned down to reassure his mate, one large arm wrapped around her waist protectively. I smiled to myself.

"So everyone did end up with a happy ending after all." Bella whispered to herself.

I leaned down to her ear. "I'm glad." I whispered back, feeling her shudder involuntarily at my cool breath on her neck. She turned to face me.

"Me too." She said softly before meeting my lips with her own.

* * *

Do you want me to continue? Please R&R.


	13. Author's Note, Sorry

Hey Everyone! I know that it's been a while since you've heard from me. And I apologize that this is merely an Author's Note!

Let me just start by telling you how appreciative I am for all of the wonderful reviews you all have posted throughout the writing of this story. They really helped and inspired me when I needed it. :)

That being said, I'll continue.

I very recently finished Breaking Dawn and found that I have mixed emotions about it. So I went back and re-read my own story and, to be perfectly honest, nearly winced. It seems so...boring. I know that I could have done SO much better for you guys. I'm sorry. So I've been thinking about it, and I have some new ideas that would make for a much better plotline than the one I have now. I haven't really written much on it, and many of the ideas aren't completely thought out, but I think I might want to give it a shot. Now all I need is your opinion. Do you think that I should re-do "After Eclipse"? It would be almost completely different and would give me a chance to write it how I would truly want to. I would leave this story up here, and I'd start a new one. I wanted to get your response before I started into this, so please, if you would, leave a review?

Thanks! :)


End file.
